The white wolves
by cabbagekool
Summary: Sandra is an eighteen year old girl who just moved to la push with her brother. but strange things happen. people get attacked by so called bear attacks and the la push gang treat the girl like she is some dangerous threat. everyone is turning against her, even her lifetime friends. but then jacob starts siding with her.
1. Chapter 1 the very first day

_**hi guys~ this is my very first fanfic. i'll hope you like it. it will be revolved around the OC sandra. with a little bit of romance. it's an jacobxOC story.**_

 _ **every review is welcome!**_

 **Prologue.**

Hello, my name is Alexandra van Straatten. You can also call me Sandra. I am an eighteen year old girl from Europe. Which country doesn't matter since I change my whereabouts almost every year. I am around 5'6 tall, blonde hair that's almost as white as my skin. I often get referred to as Barbie, because I love my appearance as much as I love my brothers. Speaking of my brothers, they have lived with me as long as I can remember. Well that would be normal you would say, but my brothers aren't my real brothers. They have been around me so long that I see them as my brothers. My mom and dad died long ago, so I live with my oldest brother Mark. He is 25 years old and extremely tall and buff, he must be around 6'3 if it isn't taller as that. With us lives my younger brother, my actual little brother, named Alexander (don't blame me, blame my parents) he is 15 years old and one of the biggest sweetheart you will meet. But he is also an annoying brat. Then there are 4 more 'brothers', Jason, Rick, Thomas and Luke. Oh yeah, did I forgot to mention that they are very hot? Well they are very hot.

We 7 people have been living around each other for quite a while. When my parents were still alive the other guys always hung around our place. Especially Mark, Mark hung around our house so much, my parents basically saw him as a son. So when they died, he took me and my brother in with a big heart. But then something happened, everything changed. I found out about a big secret that everybody has been hiding from me.

 **Chapter 1. The very first day**

'Sandra! You ready to go?' Mark yelled upstairs. 'Almost' I yelled as I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. I ran into the kitchen as I gave my little brother a pat on the shoulder. 'Good morning'. I beamed at my brothers standing in the kitchen. My oldest brother Mark turned around and gave me my lunch bag. 'Good luck on you first day kiddo, don't start fights and make a lot of friends kay?' He said to me while patting my head. 'Yeah, yeah' I rolled my eyes. 'Don't worry, I have done this over a bazillion times remember?' Mark laughed and pushed me out of the kitchen door. 'Hurry up, Jason is waiting outside to give you a ride to school' he said. I nodded as I put my shoes and jacket on. 'Good luck' my brother beamed again. 'Everything will be okay' I said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. I opened the front door and ran to the car. I gave my brother a little wave before entering the car to speed of in the distance.

'You ready for your first day?' Jason asked. 'Just as ready as you are.' I said. Jason is just as old as I am so it's also his first day. 'I am actually very nervous' he said. I looked at him curiously, Jason is nervous? 'There are a lot of hot chicks I heard' he continued. I scoffed. Of course Jason only thinks of chicks. 'You've disappointed me once again Jason' I said with a disgusted expression on my face. Jason just laughed it off and continued driving. 'Here it is' Jason said as he drove in to the parking lot. After he parked I stepped out of the car, put my bag over my shoulder and looked at the school. La push high here I come.

I walked down the hallway and almost everyone was staring at me. Well it's not that weird that everybody is staring since I'm as pale as snow and everybody else is tanned. Did I also mention that almost everybody is Quileute and I am not. So I stand out, a lot. And it's the exact same for Jason. Jason and I walked together to the information desk and to our lockers. 'I guess we depart here' I said since we don't have the same schedule. 'Yeah, I guess' Jason said looking around. He's looking around for chicks of course. I scoffed in my mind as I gave Jason a little wave before walking away to my first class.

'Biology' the door read. I sighed and opened the door of a class full of students. Everybody turned around and looked at me. I whipped my hair over my shoulder and gave the teacher a little smile. 'Alexandra van Straatten' I said shaking his hand. 'You can call me Sandra though' I added. The teacher looked over his glasses and said 'my name is Mr. Bologne, I am the biology teacher here' 'you can sit over there, we'll start class in a minute' he said pointing over to a seat next to a really buff guy. I walked over to the seat and sat down next to the buff guy. 'Hello, my name is Sandra' I said while smiling. 'I noticed' he said bluntly not offering me a glance. What the hell is wrong with him I thought. The rest of the class I continued paying attention to Mr. Bologne and not to this guy on steroids next to me. As the bell rang I grabbed my books and tried to walk out of the door. As I said 'tried'. That buff guy just shoved me away and walked away like he was everything in this school. 'What the fuck' I hissed to myself in pain while rubbing my arm. 'Don't mind Jacob' 'he can be an ass sometimes' a girl next to me said. 'My name is Anna' she said while offering her hand. I shook her tanned hand and said 'my name is Sandra'. She smiled and asked where my next class was, and so we found out almost all her classes where the same as mine.

The bell rang saying it was lunch time. Me and Anna walked together to the cafeteria and sat with Jason. 'Hey, Jase' 'This is Anna, a friend of mine' I introduced her. 'Hi, I'm Jason' he said while taking a bite of his food looking down. 'Hey is something wrong?' I asked rubbing his arm. He sighed and looked at me. 'I thought it will just be as always. But some stupid guys on steroids, their names were Paul and Embie I believe' 'Embry' Anna cut in. 'whatever' he sighed. 'They were just making fun of me the whole time and set everybody against me' he sighed and looked down again. What the hell, Jason the guy who is always full of confidence is looking down I thought with fury. I abruptly stood up and looked around with anger. 'What are you doing?' Jason asked. 'I'm going to give them a piece of my fucking mind' I hissed. 'Oh I wouldn't do that' Anna said. But it already was too late as I stood by their table.

'What do you want?' one of the buff guys said. 'What the fuck is wrong with you people?' I exclaimed while scanning the table. Jacob was sitting there too, staring at me. Oh now I snapped, I'm worth a glace, fuck you I thought. 'What do you mean?' 'We were just messing around' he laughed. 'Messing around?' 'You think this is messing around!?' I yelled in his face. 'This is just plain bullying!' 'And you don't even have the right to bully him you ugly fuck!' the guy in front of me started shaking violently. 'Paul, calm down' one of the buff guys said. So this is Paul huh? What an asshole. 'Let me tell you one thing missy' he hissed in my face. 'You. Don't. Belong. Here' he said while looking me in the eyes. He pushed me away and walked away out of the cafeteria. I looked away and noticed Jacob staring at me. But not filled with anger, more with sadness?


	2. Chapter 2 sugar

**Chapter 2 sugar**

 _Someone's POV_

 _I was running down the woods, panting and trying to catch my breath. 'You can't hide from us' I heard a soft voice behind me. 'I can smell you from a mile away' it said. I looked around seeing nothing. I started running again. The only light I had was the moonlight shining through the leaves of the trees. Suddenly it was behind me. 'You can't outrun me' I smiled evilly. It started walking towards me with an evil look on its face. Once again I started running. I came to an open field, trees circling it. It laughed. 'You making this very entertaining for me' it stood just 5 feet from me. 'I'm going to make this quick' 'because I don't have the time, and you already have enough adrenaline rushing through you to be very tasty' I said with a smirk on its face. 'This won't hurt' I saw it stretching its arm in the air aiming towards my face. But then. I heard a growl behind me. I monstrous growl, but very soothing. I looked behind me. There I saw a gigantic white wolf with red shimmering eyes. Even more fear crept over me as I turned around and ran for my life again, trying to ignore the ripping sounds behind me._

Sandra's POV

I was lying on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. 'Come in' I said. The door opened and it showed the face of my adorable little brother. 'What is it' I asked sitting up. 'The chief of police is here.' 'You need to come down for interrogation' he spoke. 'What? Why? What happened?' I asked while proceeding to walk downstairs. 'I don't know' Alex looked at me. 'I heard something about a bear attack or something' he shrugged. 'I frowned. 'A bear attack huh? That's not something you see every day I thought. I walked into the living room and I saw Mark and Luke sitting there. 'Hey, Luke' I said and walked to the chief of police. 'Sandra' I introduced myself. 'Charlie Swan, chief of police' said the man with the big mustache while shaking my hand. 'Well, ehh Sandra, sit down' he said while clearing his throat. 'I'm here to talk to you about a bear attack' he said looking sternly at me. 'But, we think it's not a bear attack' he continued. 'The victim, who is still alive, came to us ranting about a bear trying to attack him' 'but when we went back at the place of delict, there was a human foot print' I nodded wondering where he is going with this conversation. 'I'm just here to ask if you have seen anything out of place the last few days' he asked me. 'No, not that I know, no' I said while frowning and thinking if I have seen anything out of place. He sighed 'well okay then, then watch out and don't walk around at night okay' he said while standing up. 'I'm going to leave then' he said while slightly waving goodbye. 'L-let me walk you out' Mark stood up and walked behind chief Swan. I looked at my little brother who was just sitting there playing games on his phone. I shrugged and sighed and proceeded to go upstairs.

I jumped on my bed again and grabbed my phone.

 _Hey Anna, chief swan was just here. Has he been to yours yet?_

I texted Anna.

 _No, not yet_. _Why? What happened?_

 _Some kind of bear attack that's not and bear attack. Why don't we meet and I'll tell you all about it._

 _Yeah that's cool. Usual place?_

Anna and I decided to meet at our favorite place and grab something to eat. I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs. 'Hey, Mark' I said to mark who was watching some baseball. 'I'm going out okay?' I proceeded. He just gave me a groan of approve and continued watching baseball. I chuckled and went outside to go to meet Anna.

I jumped out of my car and walked to the dinner. I looked and saw Anna already inside waiting for me. I smiled. But that smile was swept of my face who I saw sitting behind her. Jacob and his super nice pack. I groaned and went inside. 'Hey Anna' I said while sitting down. 'Hey, I already ordered okay' she said. 'Yeah that's cool' I said. Our food arrived and we started digging in while talking about the so called bear attack. 'Oh god' Anna exclaimed. 'What is it' I asked. 'Look at them eating! So disgusting! They devour it like they are some wolves' I chuckled and smirked afterwards. 'Wolves, definitely wolves.' I said with still that smirk on my face. 'Why you smirking?' Anna looked at me weirdly' 'yeah it looks weird on you!' I heard someone exclaim. And of course it was Paul. 'your face looks weird on you' I said back and I heard everyone say 'OOOOH'. Yeah I was kind of proud of that remark. 'you bitch' I heard him whisper. 'Paul' I heard a very stern voice saying and I looked behind me. there was another buff guy, a little bit older than the rest. 'I have to talk to you' he said to Paul. Paul groaned and stood up. As the two of them walked away they looked at me as if I was some sort of threat.

I stretched out as I walked out of the dinner breathing in some fresh air again. 'we should do this some other time again' Anna looked at me. 'yeah we should' I yawned. 'well, go home quickly I can see you tired' Anna laughed. I smiled at her and nodded 'well, yeah it's been a long day' I explained. 'yeah, because lying in bed is super tiring isn't it' Anna teased me. 'oh shut up and go home' I laughed. 'well then I'm going home' Anna said and gave me a goodbye hug. 'bye, bye' I waved at her while she drove away. I turned around and started walking to my car. That's when I noticed Jacob was leaning against it. I walked to him and stood in front of him. 'hey' he said awkwardly. 'what do you want' I asked not wanting to do anything with him. ' I just want to apologize for how I was acting last week' he explained. 'oh you mean shoving me out of the way almost giving me a gigantic bruise?' I asked mockingly. 'well yeah, I am really sorry.' 'I was just really confused' he said. 'about what?' I said folding my arms not leaving the attitude out of my voice. 'about how beautiful you are' he said while grabbing my shoulders lightly and looking me in the eyes. I scoffed. 'you kidding me?' 'first you act like an ass and now you're flirting with me' I exclaimed. 'well, yeah' he said grinning from ear to ear showing his perfect white teeth. And seeing that grin made me forgive him for some reason. I sighed. 'hearing that sigh, I'm assuming I'm forgiven' he said grinning even more. I cleared my throat 'O-only this time' I said pushing him away from the car and stepping inside. I rolled down my window. 'see you in school sugar' Jacob said as I proceeded to drive away. What the hell? First he acts like an asshole and now he's flirting? I thought confused. Noticing the speed my heart is beating I wondered another thing. And I liked it?


	3. Chapter 3 When no one likes you anymore

**_hiii guys. i just wanted to say thank you for reading my story!_**

 ** _let me explain some bits. i know i'm making seem the wolf pack as assholes but there is a reason for it, and it will all change don't worry._**

 ** _and someone's POV is not always the same person. BUT it is connected to each other. it might seem vague now but it will fall in to place later on._**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _and review :D_**

 _Someone's POV_

 _Have you ever coughed op some much blood you'd think you could fill buckets? Have you ever had such a bad cramp over your body you'd think your muscles were pulling themselves out of your body? No? Well it's the horrible change I had to go through. I didn't choose to be like this. I don't want to hurt anymore. Not being accepted by anyone. Being seen as fearsome. As a threat. As monster._

 _Sandra's POV_

'Did it hurt?' I suddenly heard behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob standing behind me. 'What hurt?' I asked arching my eyebrow. 'When you fell from heaven' he said with a sly grin on his face. 'Oh my god Jacob' I exclaimed. 'That is so extremely corny' I said while hitting his shoulder slightly. Jacob started laughing out loud and grabbed my bag from my hands. 'Hey give it back' I said with a pout. 'Ladies shouldn't carry heavy things' he said while flinging my bag over his broad shoulders. I wanted to talk back but he just put his fingers against my mouth and shushed me. 'Shhh, let's just go to biology' he said and walked away. Did he really just touch my mouth with his finger? I thought standing there perplex. I shook the thoughts of me following behind Jacob. As I looked to the other side of the hall where Jacob was walking to I saw Paul and Embry looking my way, earning some glares of them. I frowned and walked as fast as I could to biology, escaping from the glares of the two boys.

UP! DOWN AND PUSHUP! UP! The gym teacher was screaming while blowing his whistle. It was 3rd period and we had PE. Oh yeah did I already tell you I am so lucky that I have PE with Jacobs squad. I laughed. Did I really just call them squad? I thought while still snickering to myself. 'SANDRA!' the gym teacher yelled in my face. He shook me out of my thoughts as he continued. 'I get your having fun with yourself and laughing but we're here to do BURPEES!' he spat in my face. I wiped the spit out of my face looked at the teacher who was walking back to his place. 'FIVE MINUTE BREAK!' he yelled while blowing his whistle. 'Not you Mrs. van Straatten, you'll continue doing your burpees. I groaned and slightly stamped the floor. 'Aw, don't mock.' 'You can have just as much fun with your friends as you just had' I saw Paul snickering at me. 'Yeah, I guess they are really funny' Embry continued. 'Just shut up' I said while starting my burpees. 'Up! Down and pushup! Up!' Paul stood next to me making movements as if he was the one commanding me. The whole pack behind him started laughing like maniacs. 'What the fuck is your problem' I hissed as I stood up. Paul was getting ready to answer but didn't get a chance because I walked away out of the gym class. I didn't want this. I don't even know what their problem is. Why me? Why Jason? What have we ever done too them?

The rest of the school day went by as a blur. I wasn't in the mood of any of the classes so I didn't pay any attention and just put my earphones in. the teachers saw in what for bad mood I was so they just let me be. After the classes ended, I quickly entered my truck and drove home. 'I'm home!' I yelled when I opened the front door and stepped inside. I took my jacket and shoes of and walked in the kitchen. I saw Luke, Jason, Mark, Thomas and Rick standing in the kitchen and looking at me as if I interrupted something. 'You can continue talking' I said while awkwardly grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. They still didn't say anything and kept looking at me as if they were implying I should leave the kitchen. I sighed. 'I guess I am not welcome here either' I said while walking out of the kitchen with a frown on my face. What could be so secretive that they hiding it from me. Especially me. Something bad must be going on, really bad.

I entered my room and sat down on my bed grabbing my phone out of my pocket. I was in need of some comfort so I decided to call Anna, literally my only friend here. 'Hello?' I heard Anna pick up the phone. 'Hey! Anna guess what-' I was interrupted by Anna talking. 'Oh, Sandra you're calling. Now?' she said secretively. 'Yeah, what's wrong Anna?' I asked suspiciously. 'I am sorry, now is not a good time to talk' she said. I wanted to ask her something more but then I heard a very familiar voice talking over Anna's phone. 'Yeah, now is not a good time to talk, ugly' said Paul. I was shocked and my mouth hung open at the sound of his voice. 'Hey that is not nice' I heard Anna say before the phone gave the beep that the conversation was over. What the hell? Why would she be with Paul. The guy who bullies me. And bullies Jason for fucks sake! 'I need to calm down' I muttered to myself and walked downstairs. 'I'm going out!' I yelled and quickly put my shoes and jacket on and proceeded to leave the house.

I decided to go to the beach and calm down there. As I arrived on the beach I saw Jacob sitting there and looking into the distance. 'Hey, what are you doing here?' I asked him while walking up to him. He looked at me, a little bit shocked to see me here. 'I like to come here now and then' he answered. 'What about you?' I sighed and put my hands in pockets, because it was pretty cold outside. 'I feel like I'm being excluded by everyone here' I said while also looking in the distance. 'Why?' Jacob said while looking gently at me. 'Well' I sighed again. Why am I even telling him all this. 'first of your nice friends bullying me, then I come home my own friends I had for life acting like I'm not welcome at home and then Anna freaking dating Paul!' 'Why is she betraying me like this!' 'I hate it here!' 'Everybody hates me!' I started yelling. 'Hey' Jacob said gently while turning me around making me look at him. 'Why are you crying, baby girl?' he said while looking me sweetly and worrisome in the eyes. That's when I noticed the tears streaking over my face, not even bothered by the fact he called me baby girl. 'I don't know' I said and started crying harder. 'Everybody hates me' I said sobbing. 'Hey, I don't hate you.' Jacob said while pulling me in a big warm hug. Noticing his hot body temperature caught me of guard but made me even cry harder. 'Oh baby girl, it's going to be alright' Jacob said while soothing me. 'And I don't think your lifetime friends hate you, they must have a reason for this.' 'Trust me on this' he said while hugging me harder. I nodded and let myself get lost in his warm embrace.

'Thank you for just now' I said while scratching the back of my head and looked down awkwardly. After me and Jacob stood on the beach hugging for almost an hour, he decided he should bring me home. 'No probs baby girl' he said giving me a sweet smile. 'But hey, when did I give you permission to call me baby girl?' I asked while arching my eyebrow. Jacob grinned and lowered himself to my level and looked me mockingly in the face. ' I gave myself permission, baby girl.' Emphasizing on the baby girl. I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'See you in school tomorrow' I said while turning around and went inside my house. I looked out the window and saw Jacob leaving with a big and exciting grin on his face. I chuckled again and proceeded to go upstairs and went to bed having very sweet dreams that night.

'Can I talk to you?' I walked up to Anna who was suddenly standing with Paul. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at me arrogantly. 'You can say what you want say in front of us all' she said. 'Does it have to be like this?' I asked her looking her pleadingly in the eyes. 'Yes' she said sternly folding her arms in front of her chest. I sighed. 'I thought you didn't like Paul and such?' I asked. 'Well, he changed my mind' she said with a smirk. I frowned. 'About what?' I asked. 'About you' she chuckled. I frowned even more and she stepped really close to my face. 'You're' she put her index finger on my nose, 'a threat' she pushed a little, 'to as all'. She laughed out loud and walked away with Paul and his friends. I turned around and saw Jacob standing in the door opening of the school, shaking with anger. I didn't even think about it and jumped in his arms asking for comfort. He just strokes my hair, still glaring in to the distance.


	4. Chapter 4 your fault

**Heyaaaaaaa i know it's a short chapter. but after this chapter shit's about to go down :)**

 **REVIEWWWWW**

 _Someone's POV_

 _There I was, running through the woods. The wind blew through my hair and the sun shined on my skin. 'get her!' I hear someone yelling behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the men running behind me. I smirked and started running faster. The adrenaline rushing through my veins made me taste the taste of excitement. As I kept running I ended up at the edge of a cliff. I stopped and turned around. 'you're stuck now, honey' one of the men said. I smirked again, turned around and jumped of the cliff. A cliff can't hurt me. no one can hurt me. I am invincible._

Sandra's POV

After school ended I saw Jacob running up to me. 'hey, how are you?' he asked me. 'Well, except of the continuous glares of Anna, it's going alright' I answered. I saw him frown for a moment. 'why don't you come to my place tonight?' 'I have a garage where we can hangout' he asked me. 'oh, uhm' I started hesitating. 'please?' 'it would be fun' he started begging me with his puppy eyes. I sighed. 'alright then.' I said as I put my books in my bag and flung it over my shoulder. 'great!' Jacob beamed as he grabbed my hand and walked out of the school. 'who's car are we taking?' I asked him. 'yours, my car is in the garage' he said. 'all righty then' I said walking up to my car and entering it. Jacob sat behind me and gave me a big grin. Someone's excited it thought. I chuckled. 'let's go' I said as I drove of the school parking lot.

 _A day earlier._

Mark's POV

'we should do something about this mark' Andy said looking me sternly in the eyes. 'I know' I said while frowning. 'well, frowning doesn't help Mark.' Andy said again. 'I know!' I yelled a little. 'but it's like not we can just walk to them and give them a beating' I said while looking around the group of boys. 'we can and we should' Jason stated. I wanted to answer him but then I heard the front door open and heard Sandra yelling 'I'm home!' I looked at the boys and hinted them to shut up. Sandra walked in to the kitchen, a little shocked all the boys were in the kitchen. 'well, you can continue talking' she said while walking awkwardly to the fridge to grab a water bottle. We kept looking at her to show her she wasn't welcome here at the moment. We saw her mutter something to herself before storming out of the kitchen. 'if she finds out, she'll flip.' Rick said. 'I know, I'm not that stupid to not know that' I said while sighing. I started frowning again and an idea crept up. 'hey, Alex!' I yelled. 'yeah?' Alex came walking in to the kitchen. 'You still hang out with that Seth Clearwater?' I asked him. 'yeah, why?' he asked me. 'doesn't he have a sister?' I asked him ignoring his question. 'yes.' 'why?' he asked me again. I smirked. 'if you see her, tell her we'll be visiting her soon.' 'if we haven't visited her yet' I said smirking even worse.

 _Present._

Sandra's POV

I walked in to the garage with Jacob. It's cleaner than I expected I chuckled to myself. 'what are you chuckling about?' Jacob asked me raising a brow. 'oh, nothing' I said avoiding his gaze. 'okay?' Jacob said while looking at me weirdly. Note to self, don't chuckle at your own thoughts anymore. 'well, this is my baby' Jacob said while giving the roof of the car a hit. 'I thought I was your baby?' I asked looking at him mockingly. 'so you admit you like me calling you baby?' he smirked. Realizing what I just said a blush crept up my cheeks and I looked down. Jacob laughed out loud and continued talking. 'this is the baby I have been working on for a few years.' 'I'm upgrading it continuously' he said while looking at it proudly . I smiled at him. 'why are you smiling?' he said while stepping closer to me and grabbing my upper arms. He gazed into my eyes . 'It just makes me happy seeing you getting all excited about a car.' I gazed back in his eyes. 'oh, and why does that make you happy?' he asked me while slightly smirking. 'I don't know, do you?' I said while stepping a little bit closer to face. We gazed each other in the eyes for a little while, until I felt Jacobs hands creeping up to the back of my head. His face got closer to my face. I saw him gazing down on my lips which made me even more nervous. His face got closer which made me close my eyes. I expected a pair of lips on mine, but the only thing I got was a scream from outside. Jacob and I looked at each other shocked before we both ran outside. There we saw a raging Paul come at us. 'This is all your fault!' he started yelling at me. Jacob stood in front of me protectively. 'calm down Paul' he said while looking him in the eyes. 'so now, what is her fault?' Jacob asked. 'it's her fault Leah got tormented!'


	5. Chapter 5 A little bit of history

**hiiiiii guys I am back with a new chapter. it has a bit of history of Sandra's ancestors, but more explanation will be given the next chapter. you can't spoil everything in one chapter right ;)**

 **thank you guys for following and favouriting. it makes me happy, and it makes me wanting to write this story even more !**

 **i would be happy with some reviews! :D**

 **so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Sandra's POV;

Jacob looked at me and Paul questioningly. I looked down for a second and asked 'what do you mean, tormented?.' 'Oh don't act stupid now, missy' Paul hissed at me. 'You hanging out with Jacob is what ruined everything' he said with fire practically burning in his eyes. 'Paul, you need to calm down' Jacob said still protecting me. 'Yeah, you need to calm down' I heard Sam saying appearing from the woods. 'How the fuck can I calm down, when this happened!' Paul said pointing at me emphasizing on 'this'. 'Well, you have to' 'because I am ordering you to' Sam said looking Paul sternly in the eyes. Ordering him? I thought questioningly. I sighed. 'Look, Paul' 'I don't know what happened, but I have been here with Jacob the whole time so I don't think it's my fault what happened' I explained. I don't even know what's happening anymore. Why am I getting the blame of Leah's tormenting. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at the boys in front of me. I didn't even take me a second to walk past them as fast as I could to my car. As hell I am being put up with this. But as I walked past Paul, he grabbed my arm and hissed something like where I was going. As I felt the strength of his hands pushing through my arm, I felt the blood rushing through my veins. My sight went blurry and my head started pulsating like hell. 'Well, well' 'what is happening over here' I heard a very familiar voice at the edge of the woods. My sight came immediately back, and the pulsating stopped. I looked up and saw Mark standing there with the boys behind him. I furrowed my eyebrows and shrugged Paul's arms of. 'What are you doing here?' I asked him. He just smiled and walked to us. ' I don't get why you are blaming her, Paul' he continued. 'It has been us' he smirked a little. 'Shocked, aren't you my dear Sandra' I frowned and gave him a little glare. 'What are you talking about?' I asked glaring a bit harder. 'Well, if you weren't going to anything, I was' he answered. 'Don't be so mysterious, and explain why you did this' Jacob said as he tried to get closer to Mark. 'Jacob don't' I said grabbing his hand. 'Yeah, why don't you explain it to Jacob, Sandra' Mark said. He turned around and was gone as fast as he came. Everyone was looking at me suspiciously and questioningly at the same time. 'What did you need to explain Sandra' Jacob said moving a bit away from me. But the only thing on my mind was my little brother. 'Alex' I whispered. I looked up. ' I need to get Alex before they get to them!' I yelled as I wanted to run home. Jacob grabbed my arm and yelled 'this is at the moment more important than your brother!' I glared as I felt the pulsating head ache come back. I felt my breathing getting heavier and my voice went lower. 'My brother, now' I said. Jacob looked at me as if he saw the most shocking thing in the world and he let me go. My breathing went heavier, and I glared harder. But everything went away as I heard the sweet but annoying voice behind me. 'Sandra, I am here' I turned around and I saw my little brother appear from behind a tree. 'Oh my god' I yelled out as I ran to my little brother and gave him the biggest hug you could imagine. I grabbed his face between my hands and looked him deep in the eyes. 'No matter what Mark and the guys say, do not trust them.' I said. 'But why?' he asked me looking a little sad knowing he lost his family. ' I'll explain' I said. 'I'll explain everything to you guys' I said again turning around to look at the pack standing behind me.

And there we were. Sitting in Sam's house. His wife Emily made some cookies,, but of course no one was in the mood to eat some. And for some reason Anna was sitting there too. 'If you want an explanation, she needs to go' I said looking at Paul. Like hell she is going to know this. 'She can hear too' he answered. 'I guess no explanation then' I sighed and stood up. 'Paul' Sam only said and he knew enough. 'Why don't you wait in the kitchen with Emily' Paul said to Anna. Anna nodded and walked to the kitchen, not forgetting to leave me the final glare. As she left I looked back at the pack again and scraped my throat. 'As you know, I am not from the US.' 'I am from German Europe, and that means I have lived all through the German countries in Europe.' 'A few hundred years ago in German Europe there was a women born, my ancestor. She lived a peaceful live as a farmer's girl in a small village. One day she was traveling among the roads and she met a handsome sales boy. His teeth were white and shining, his hair ash black and eyes blue as the sky. It wasn't something you saw every day in German Europe. They fell in love almost immediately, and they spent almost every day with each other. Their families didn't approve of their relationship, she was just a mere Farmers daughter and he a sales son. Their ranks were completely different so they were kept from each other. The women fought with her parents and ran away to the boy's family. She banged on their doors but no one opened. She stood there for two days when finally someone opened. She was dragged in by her hair and thrown on the floor. A man in his fifty's looked down on her. He changed in to a creature no one would have thought it existed in that time. A werewolf. In hope of killing her he gave her one big gush on her stomach and threw her out of the house, leaving her alone to die. What he didn't know, that the werewolves were in danger. Their species were dying. So he had venom on his nails that changed everyone and their children in werewolves. With the big gush on her stomach the women ran into the woods. Hoping she could die there alone, no one knowing of her sins. But they say, bad luck comes with bad luck. A vampire, smelling her tried to have little taste of her blood. As it bit down, it tasted the bitter taste of the wolves' venom, and ran away quickly. The vampire venom tried to fight the wolf venom, but it had no luck. Instead it merged together, and thick black blood was created. The women had never felt such a pain. And believe it is worse than phasing in to a wolf and changing in to a vampire's pain, since it was both together. A few days later the women woke up, her senses were super sharp and she could smell a rabbit from miles away. As the legend says she became a Vampire wolf. And that's where my story begins. A few generations later. I was born. A mere 18 years ago. I changed 4 years ago, and it was the worst experience in my life. I changed into a vampire wolf. Vampire wolves live by their evil nature, the strive to kill and hurt. But I didn't want that, my need to love was bigger than my need to hate. So I changed in to something that only myths say existed. A white wolf.'


End file.
